badpiggiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Piggies Wiki:WikiBlueprints: Pigs/FAQ
This is the FAQ of this Blueprint. This will help you when you have something to ask. If neither of the questions satisfies you, go to the bottom of the page, where you will find a link to a question & answer page. General What is WikiBlueprints? - WikiBlueprints is a project, an effort to improve articles under these 4 major categories: *Pigs *Levels *Piggy Tales *Vehicle Parts You can truly say that WikiBlueprints is the Bad Piggies counterpart of Wikipedia's WikiProject Project. As the Bad Piggies Subbrand grow, more major categories will become part of the WikiBlueprints. What is WikiBlueprints: Pigs? - WikiBlueprints: Pigs is the first part of the WikiBlueprints Project, the others being Levels, Piggy Tales, and Vehicle Parts. It is an effort to improve articles under the Pigs category. What is the point of this WikiBlueprint? - This WikiBlueprint, as said above, is an effort to improve articles under the pigs category. But this WikiBlueprint has more capability than the said purpose. Please note that some of the other purposes below can also be one of the purposes of other WikiBlueprints Projects. *This WikiBlueprint can decide what featured article, user, or Media to be featured on the overall wiki. Only medias, users, and articles involved on any of the Blueprints Projects can be featured for the overall wiki. *This WikiBlueprint can decide what major promotion to feature on the overall wiki. Because promotion on each Blueprint can only be taken part by those part of the Blueprint, and is harder to be accomplished, when brought to the major promotion for the overall wiki, can be taken part by everyone, and is easier to be accomplished. *To help readers understand the articles under the Blueprint better and effectively, by asking to the Administrators and Experts. *To ensure better security to the articles involved on this Blueprint. *To create interactions, and create socialization between users about the topic involved in the Blueprint. Featuring How does the featuring work? Featuring an article, media, or users is separate. To see the criteria for each, go to the uppermost part of the page, and click on the "Criteria" tab. But in general, every month, there will be discussion of which page to feature. Users taking part of the WikiBlueprints can suggest to the founder, if not, other Administrators, the article. I already saw this featured stuff yesterday. Did someone forgot to change it. No. The featured stuff lasts for a week. After then, the discussion will happen again. Is there a chance that the featured stuff here be the featured stuff of the Overall wiki? Yes. Featured stuff here, can be the featured stuff of the Overall wiki. For instance, The featured media here, let's say File:King pig.png, can be the featured media for the overall wiki, which can be found on the home page. I see that the overall wiki's featured stuff is not involved to this Blueprint. Did something went wrong? No. You see, WikiBlueprints: Pigs is not the only Blueprint that decides what featured user, media, or article to be featured for the overall wiki. Other WikiBlueprints Projects, such as WikiBlueprints:Vehicle Parts, and WikiBlueprints: Levels, can also decide what featured stuff would be featured for the overall wiki. I already saw this featured stuff for the overall wiki last week. How come? Unlike featured stuff in WikiBlueprints, The overall wiki's featured stuff lasts 3 weks longer. for short, lasts a month. Will there be any discussions if there are very few users. No. No discussion will take place, but the founder himself will single-handedly find featured stuff. The Max amount of users for a discussion to take place is 5. Promoting How does promoting work? You shouldn't wory about this because only admins can create promotions. But if you want to know, it is simpe. The Admins or founder can create a contest for those who take part of the Blueprint, but usually it is inviting a friend. Are promotions like featured stuff? Yes. So if you are to ask the questions above, but changing "featured stuff" with "promotions", then the answer is the same. Others Do we get something for participating? For those who are after rewards, yes. But of course, the participation for this Blueprint is not enough to be admin, but will give you a higher chance. But you have a chance of being a Wikia Moderator. Also, you get a cool Penstar for being a participant. Only the founder and/or the Admins know the code for that. Note, if you no longer participate, your rewards will be taken away. Ask us! If you have not find any of the answers above satisfying, or neither of the questions above are not the questions you'll ask, you can go here: BPWiki:Questions Category:WikiBlueprints